wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
UltraCraft Series
The UltraCraft Series is a series of custom Warcraft III maps dedicated to the UltraCraft Multiverse and Storyline. Storyline Short Story The Ultracraft Multiverse started with the Big Bang. During sometime, the War of the Ancients occurred. When the Well of Eternity explodes, the multiverse was split into 3 (or maybe more?) timelines (Warcraft, Real Life, GTA-C&C, Starcraft......) and Queen Azshara and her Highborne transformed into the serpentine naga............ Meanwhile, in the GTA-C&C/Real Life Universe in 1946, one year after the end of the Second World War, our dearest scientist, Albert Einstein, used his Chronosphere device to travel back in time and erases Hitler (actually wraps him into the future). Einstein's good intention, however, upset the balance of world powers, allowing Josef Stalinto lead Communist Russia in a major invasion of Europe which is later known as the First Red War. The Allies managed to defeat the Soviet war machines...... Premier Alexander Romanov was upset to see Allied troops crushing his homeland. He disguised as a peaceful man, and finally, with Yuri, he managed to rebuild the Soviet Union as a superpower. He then started the Second Red War. Yuri was secretly preparing for the global domination.........After Romanov's defeat, Yuri surfaced and started the Psychic Dominator Disaster. The Allies travelled back in time and foil Yuri's plan. The Allies thrown Yuri into the Psychic Isolation Chamber in Antarctica, which results in the timelines being re-merged, Yuri gains more power and being controlled by the Shadowy Messiah Kane again......... The New World Order (a major war set in the events of C&C: Reloaded by FS-21) has started. Grand Premier Volkov, Jack Chronosmith and Boris established the Ultrakov Union, with Scorpion X, a rebel Nod force. He foresees that Sweet Johnson, Carl Johnson, Malfurion and Tyrande will join the Ultrakov Union, therefore he worked hard to convince them to join the Ultrakov Union. Grand Premier Volkov and Emperor Illidan were preparing for their respective huge invasions while trying to demolish each other with their forces............ The scrapped map Ultracraft 1: Icydaeron and the formal first map Ultracraft 1: Shadowmoon Valley is based on the events of WoW: Burning Crusade. The second formal map, Ultracraft 1: Lionwrath is set in the Nation of Lionwrath. The upcoming Ultracraft 2 will be based on an "alternate WoW: Mist of Pandaria" which the Ultrakov Union will replace the role of Garrosh's True Horde. Factions in the UltraCraft Series Poll:Your favorite faction in the UltraCraft Series Vanilla-Available Factions: The Alliance Major Leaders: King Varian Wrynn, Prince Anduin Wrynn. Current Members: Nation of Lionwrath (State of Stormwind, State of Dalaran, State of Sandyland, State of Theramore), Khaz Modan, Gilneas and Tushui. Allies: Allies, United Nations, GDI (as a member of GDI), African Union. Former Members: Sha'tar, Nation of Quel'thalas, Nation of Chronomidas and Nation of Darnassus. The Alliance is one of the major political factions in the Ultracraft Multiverse, its counterpart being the Horde. The Alliance consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and honor. The Alliance was once also known as the Alliance of Lordaeron when its leadership was centered in Lordaeron. However, the Alliance was forced to move the bulk of its forces to Kalimdor and to the southern Eastern Kingdoms continents of Khaz Modan and Azeroth after the plague of undeath ravaged the Kingdom of Lordaeron several years ago. Although the remaining living nations of Lordaeron are not as strong as they once were, they have pledged their loyalty to the Grand Alliance with the hopes of becoming strong once again. Over the course of the years new members and races have joined the Alliance furthering its united strength. Recently, the Alliance has formally joined GDI. The Horde Major Leaders: Garrosh Hellscream. Current Members: Nation of Durotar, Thunder Bluff, Some Goblins Former Members: Nation of Quel'thalas, Forsakenand PacPac's Goblins The Horde is one of the major political factions in the Ultracraft Multiverse, its rival is the Alliance . It was formed before the First Warcraft War. It ideology changes over time. Formerly leaded by the Shadow Council, Origin Doomhammer and Thrall. Now it is leaded by the warmonger Garrosh Hellscream. However, Garrosh's warmongering plans were foiled and replaced by the Ultrakov variant of the invasion. The Ultrakov Union Major Leaders: Grand Premier Volkov, Deputy Premier Boris. Current Members: Scorpion X, Soviet Union, Nation of Chronomidas, Nation of Quel'thalas, The Forsaken, Nation of Darnassus and PacPacism Goblins. Allies: Sha'tar (formerly) and Huojin Former Members: Sha'tar The Ultrakov Union was formed during the events of New World Order (Events in C&C: Reloaded) and now is one of the major political factions in the Multiverse, its major members are the Soviet Union and Scorpion X. Leaded by the Grand Premier Volkov and the Deputy Premier Boris, supported by the Sentinels' Nation of Darnassus, Jack's Nation of Chronomidas, Lor'Themar Theron's Nation of Quel'thalas, this technologically advanced superpower can even SURPASS the Old God's Minions and the Burning Legion . The sworn enemy of the Ultrakov Union is the Illidari Empire. The Illidari Empire Major Leaders: Emperor Illidan Stormrage, Empress-Lady Vashj. Current Members: Coilfang Naga, Illidan's Servitors, Sunfury Blood Elves, Crimson Sigil and Kargath's Fel Horde Allies: None yet. Former Members: Akama's Draenei The Illidari Empire is also one of the major political factions in the Ultracraft Multiverse. Leaded by Emperor Illidan and Lady Vashj. The Empire consists of the Sunfury Blood Elves, Coilfang Naga, Illidan's Servitors and various other demons. With stolen technology from the Ultrakov Union and the Alliance, it managed to create a replica of the Ultrakov War Machines. Its sworn enemy is the Ultrakov Union. The Shadowy Legion Major Leaders: Shadowy Messiah Kane. Current Members: Brotherhood of Nod, Ballas and PsiCorps Former Members: Soviet Union and Scorpion X The Shadowy Legion is a popular, global, religiously developed organization. It consists of the Brotherhood of Nod, the Ballas gang and the PsiCorps. The organization claimed itself that it formed around 1800 BC. Reported beliefs include that Kane is an immortal prophet whose guidance dates back through their alleged millennia of secrecy, and that Tiberium and Shadowy Powers are the catalysts for the next stage of the Multiversal Evolution. One of its affiliation, the Brotherhood of Nod is linked to the three Abrahamic traditions of Christianity, Islam and Judaism and is the leader of the Shadowy Legion. Another affiliation, the Ballas Gang, was a subfaction of the Brotherhood of Nod before the Great Sundering, which split the timeline into multiple universes, and also made an appearance in GTA: San Andreas and GTA V. Yet another affiliation, the PsiCorps, was formed somewere in the 1950s (in the C&C-GTA Multiverse), appeared in the game Yuri's Revenge and its mods such as C&C: Reloaded and Mental Omega. Factions introduced in UltraCraft General Multiversal Changes 0.1 'Brood of Nozdormu and the Infinite Dragonflight' Major Leaders: Nozdormu (BoN), Murozond (ID) Current Members: Bronze Dragonflight (BoN), Infinite Dragonflight (ID) Allies: The Alliance and its allies (BoN), Each other (since the Rise of the Ultrakov Union) The Brood of Nozdormu and the Infinite Dragonflight are sorts of "interruptors" of the Multiversal Revolution of the Ultrakov Union. These factions, are the "main causes of Jack Chronosmith the High Chronomancer's headache". Eventually, both the Brood of Nozdormu and the Infinite Dragonflight are defeated by the Ultrakov Union. 'Global Defense Initiative' Major Leaders: CLASSIFIED Current Members: Various Nations on Earth and other planets, Alliance and its subfactions, African Union. Former Members: Nation of Chronomidas (currently Ultrakov-affiliated), Grove Street Families States of America (GSFSA, was part of the USA, currently Ultrakov-affiliated) Allies: Alliance, African Union, United Nations. The Global Defense Initiative (aka UNGDI for United Nations Global Defense Initiative, GDI) is originally a global movement on Earth, late evolved into a Multiversal Faction in the UltraCraft Multiverse. It was founded in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA), on the date of 12 October 1995 A.D., as a formalized military branch of the United Nations and evolved into a Multiversal Faction in its own right. Its original mandate was to combat global terrorism and taking off factions such as the Brotherhood of Nod. Later, GDI had changed its mandate not only to combat partakers of global terrorism, but also to combat cults, the Horde and the Shadowy Legion. Locations in the UltraCraft Multiverse 'UltraCraft Multiverse' *C&C-GTA Parallel Universe **Milky Way ***UltraLaxon System ****Planet X Extrasolar Planet *****Unknown Continent (Only continent on Planet X) ******An Alienic Nation ******Ultrakov Union (Planet X) *******Blecktown (former (2nd) Ultrakov Primary Capital, abandoned) ****Lothedaze Extrasolar Planet *****Frostground Continent ******Ultrakov Union (Lothedaze) *******Soviet Union and Scorpion X ********FrostMetro-X (current (3rd) Ultrakov Primary Capital) *******Nation of Chronomidas (Lothedaze) ***Solar System ****Moon ****Earth *****United States of America ******Liberty City ******Seattles *******Massivesoft Corporation HQ ******Washington DC *******White House *****Ultrakov Union (Earth) ******Soviet Union *******Russia ********Moscow *********Kremiln ********Siberia ******Scorpion X *******UltraAfrica ******Grove Street Families State of America *******State of San Andreas ********Los Santos *********Mullholand *********Ganton **********Grove Street ***********Johnson House ********San Fierro *********Doherty **********GSF Doherty War Factory **********Wang Cars Corporation *********Chinatown *********Gant Bridge ********Las Venturas *********Four Dragons Casino *********Prickle Pine **********GSF Prickle Pine HQ ********Red County ********Flint County ********Whetstone ********Tierra Robada ********Bone County *********GSF Verdant Meadows Airfield *****China *****Egypt ******Cairo *****Malaysia ******Kuala Lumpur ******Kuantan *****Various other locations *StarCraft Parallel Universe **Koprulu Sector *WarCraft Parallel Universe **Kalimdor ***Nation of Darnassus ***Nation of Durotar ****Origammar ***Nation of Lionwrath (Kalimdor) ****State of Theramore *****Theramore Mainland *****Theramore Isle ***Tanaris Desert ****Caverns of Time **Eastern Continent ***Nation of Lionwrath (Eastern Continent) ****State of Stormwind ****State of Dalaran ****State of Sandyland (Ultrakov-Occupied) *Fairyverse External Links *List of characters in the UltraCraft Multiverse *Factions in the UltraCraft Series *UltraCraft Changelog *List of maps in the UltraCraft Series *HiveWorkshop Map Development Thread *UltraNews *IllidariPress